


Morning's gonna come so fast

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Doctor Catarina, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirtatious Magnus, Fluffy Ending, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Mechanic Alec Lightwood, Mechanic Isabelle Lightwood, Mechanic Jace Wayland, Mechanic Lydia Branwell, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, PA!Elias, Party planner!Magnus, Receptionist Clary, Receptionist Raj, Rough Kissing, Student Alec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Sweet Magnus, Teaching Assistant Raphael, Virgin Alec, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: On the return trip from Chicago to New York Magnus' car breaks down and his fate in the hands of the handsome mechanic called out to come look at it. But when the car is towed to the garage the countdown begins, will he be able to act on his feelings for the other man before he has to continue home?





	Morning's gonna come so fast

**Author's Note:**

> Quick heads up, I know absolutely nothing about the mechanics of a car, I don't have one, have never owned one and will probably never buy one in all honesty. So all Alec's Mechanical knowledge is just stuff I picked up from my parents' and Car programs I sometimes I watch, also I know that mechanics would never usually offer to let a client stay that is just there for the sake of plot :)

**Title:** Morning's gonna come so fast.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** On the return trip from Chicago to New York Magnus' car breaks down and his fate in the hands of the handsome mechanic called out to come look at it. But when the car is towed to the garage the countdown begins, will he be able to act on his feelings for the other man before he has to continue home?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Lauren Aquilina and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Posted late but Written for the fourth week of the [SHWritingchallenge](http://shwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr - road. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

It was just typical. The one time that Magnus had decided to use his car instead of a plane to get from one city to another and it had broke down. Not that there was really much need for him to even possess a car, when you lived in one of the busiest parts of New York when an Uber or a cab was a call away, but it had been a sense of nostalgia that had made him keep it parked in the lot at the back of his block instead of selling it like Ragnor and Raphael had been telling him to for years.

A midnight blue BMW with tinted windows, leather upholstery and personalized interior that he had spent a few thousand dollars getting refurbished not long after his events business had become popular. It was as much a part of him as the suits he wore, the rings on his fingers and the make up making his face seem as flawless as everyone thought it was. The only problem was with little usage this was bound to happen. His battery suddenly going flat on the road between the outer suburbs of New York and Chicago.

He’d been spending a long over due weekend in the other city at Catarina’s, they rarely got the chance to catch up by anything but phone with Catarina’s busy shifts and the many hours that Magnus put in to making sure that every event that had his name to it was perfect before running his nightclub Pandemonium every night. It had been sheer luck that Raphael had agreed to watch over the club while he was out of town, though he highly doubted his overly introvert TA of a friends would have enjoyed it. Not that he would be any happier than Magnus called him to say he would be longer than planed getting back, depending on how long it took for the roadside assistance to show up and change the battery, leaving Raphael back for another night in the VIP room.

Restlessly, Magnus tried turning the key in the ignition again just to double check that it wasn’t a fluke, praying for a miracle but only got the grinding of the engine as it attempted to awaken the battery causing him to curse as he turned the key back to off as he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. Brilliant.

With a sigh he reached for his thankfully full charged phone despite him listening to Beyonce on full blast for the last few miles through Newark and dialed AAA while pulling his membership card from his wallet which was sat between the lukewarm hazelnut latte he’d grabbed from the outskirts of the last big city when he stopped off for gas. 

“Hello you’ve reached the AAA roadside helpline, you’re speaking with Dorothea how can I help?” the voice on the other end quipped sounding ridiculously chippy considering the hour.

“Hi there, my battery seems to have gone flat just outside of Jersey City and I could do with a jump start or a tow.” Magnus said, leaning back in his seat as he toyed with his car keys between his fingers.

“OK and do you have your membership details on you?” Dorothea asked, the sound of clicking keys on the other end assuring Magnus that she was taking everything down. Still he rambled off the number, his name and address before putting the card back in its spot in his wallet.

“Of course Mr. Bane, now do you know exactly where you are so I can send you the assistance that you need?” Dorothea asked, her keys clicking again but to her credit she didn’t ask him to repeat anything or stay on hold.

“Let me just check my GPS…” Magnus said, holding the phone to his ear with one hand while pressing the right button on the screen to access the map. “I’m on the Newark Jersey city Turnpike a couple of miles after the second service station.” 

“OK that’s no problem at all. There’s a garage not far from there that I’ll contact on your behalf. Just stay with your vehicle and they shouldn’t be more than an hour traffic permitting.” Dorothea said reassuringly.

“That’s fine, there’s no rush. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Magnus murmured, rubbing his face tiredly and not even caring if he smudged his make up, at this rate it was a lost cause either way.

“Is there anything else I can do for you in the mean time Mr. Bane?”

“No thank you Dorothea, you’ve done more than enough. “ Magnus said, hanging up once she bid him goodbye and setting his phone in the spare cup holder for the time being as he stared at the ceiling, hating the silence.

XOX

Usually night shifts were the slowest ones at Lightwood’s garage, so Alec would always agree to cover them with Isabelle left for her late kickboxing class and Jace dragged Clary out for yet another date to some bar further in the City. It was often Lydia he had to try and fight for the shifts as with her recent divorce with John coming through she need things to fill her time and distract her from what came next.

In honesty though Alec didn’t really mind, it gave him time to do the inventory that everyone else avoided like the plague, work on a few readings for his classes without interruptions and also pay attention to some more complicated cars without Isabelle lingering over his shoulder, Lydia and Jace telling him he was doing to wrong and Raj attempting to flirt with him every chance he got even if Alec wasn’t interested in the other. With all that it was honestly a wonder that he managed to get any work done at all.

Still when he was up to his elbows in engine oil mixed with dirty water from a busted radiator was definitely the worse possible time for him to get a phone call. He only hoped it wasn’t either one of his siblings checking in or trying to get him to come back to the flat early since it was quiet or he’d never forgive them.

“Of course…” Alec sighed, setting a fan and wrench on the edge of the car’s engine and reaching for a rag to wipe his hands as he walked across the bay towards where the phone was ringing on the bench that Jace had left it earlier in the day. Using it as an excuse for Clary to come to him.

“Lightwood’s Garage…” Alec said, once the phone was to his ear and the rag thrown on to the bench to replace the handset.

“Hi there, this is Dorothea from AAA, I’ve got a call out not far from your location.” The voice on the other end said.

“Right, well let me grab a pen so I can jot down the details.” Alec said, pinning the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he found a bitten down pencil and the clipboard with paperwork he needed to fill in for breakdowns. Clary would never forgive him if he used a parts statement again instead.

“What were the details?” Alec asked, fidgeting with the pencil between his fingers. He scribbled down the make, color and license plate details of the car along with a round about approximation of the car’s location.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Alec said, hanging up and reaching for his cell phone, keys and jacket as he made his way towards the tow truck out front once he’d locked up. That was the only downside to being on shift alone, it was always more of a hassle to go. Once the paperwork was in the passenger seat and the location in the GPS he started his way down the road.

XOX

Magnus had managed to keep himself distracted after a while of contemplation by downing the last of his bitterly now revoltingly cold coffee and call Raphael to tell the other the news. He hadn’t been the least bit surprised when the younger had cursed at him in Spanish rather viciously and complained about getting behind with his work with all the time he was spending at the club. Though Magnus had a feeling it was more because he’d finally found someone that he’d much rather be with instead of in his club.

He was making his way through the few levels of candy crush to put off touching the emails that were probably waiting for him from Elias on his tablet. But it was then he heard the sound of a knock at the window of his door, nearly scaring the life out of him, causing him close the app and lock his phone before looking in the direction of the window. A tall silhouette seemed to be waiting for his attention, Magnus putting his phone on the passenger seat before opening the door to step out.

He just about froze at the sight that met him, like an angel in the middle of the shittiest moment in his life so far. Quite possible the most attractive man he’d even seen in his whole existence was stood in front of him, taller than him by a few inches with his hair a tousled mess and the odd speck of grease on his skin. His ratty and oily baggy jeans stopped at his waist followed by a tank top which was covered in just as much oil, grease and definitely more grey than white under the high vis jacket. The other man seemed to be just as frozen in his steps as their gazes met but quickly cleared his throat even as his complexion flushed in the minimal light from his truck’s headlamps.

“Er, hi. I didn’t mean to disturb you but I’m the assistance the AAA sent out for you. Though they didn’t exactly tell me what was wrong…” The man rambled, long fingers running through his hair.

“It’s no problem. My name’s Magnus, I believe my battery maybe flat…which will teach me for not driving my car so much and relying heavily on it when I need it.” Magnus said, leaning back into the car to press the button to pop the hood.

“Right, well let me take a look anyway just to be sure. A cable might have just come loose or something...” the taller man said, turning to push the hood upright and support it with the hood strut before leaning under.

He seemed to pause for a while before pulling a flashlight of the pocket of his jacket and shining it over the engine. It left Magnus leaning against the side of the car, none too discretely letting his gaze linger longingly over the other man’s ass which seemed to look even better in the jeans as they tightened with each movement of his body while his hand tested battery cables and murmured to himself.

“So you never did tell your name….” Magnus said curiously, watching the man’s body stiffen as he took a glance at him from under the hood.

“Um, yeah I guess I didn’t. It’s…it’s Alec.” The mechanic stuttered, quickly turning his gaze back under the hood, his fingers around his torch flexing a little.

“Short for Alexander am I right?” Magnus asked, tilting his head.

“…Er yeah. Not that anyone ever really calls me that.” Alec swallowed, pulling back from under the hood finally, his shirt now covered in fresh speckles of oil as he straightened up. “Everything seems to be secure enough to me, you want to maybe try the engine for again for me?”

Magnus gave him a flirtatious wink as he pushed himself away from the car to turn back inside and turn the key in the ignition. Like before the engine grunted and rumbled in complaint but otherwise did nothing as Magnus turned back to look at the other.

“Definitely sounds like a flat battery. Unfortunately I don’t think jumper cables would work out and I don’t have a fresh one in the truck. So I think the only course of action is to tow it back to the garage so I can work on it there.” Alec said, turning off the torch and pushing it back in his pocket before putting the hood back down.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Magnus said, watching Alec back track towards the truck where the headlights were still on.

Magnus leaned against the edge of the car, watching Alec’s shadow before he got into the truck to back it up towards the car, before grabbing the hook to attach to the grill.

“Just release the hand brake and I’ll reel it in.” Alec said calmly from the darkness.

Magnus nodded, leaning back into the car to release the hand brake and grab his wallet, phone and keys before closing the door behind him. He moved aside as he heard the car being reeled on to the back of the truck before turning towards where Alec was closing the door to the truck.

“You need to grab anything?” Alec asked, taking the keys when Magnus offered them to him on the way around the car.

“I’ve got everything else I need. I’m just going to climb in.” Magnus smiled, as he reached for the passenger side door.

“Er, yeah sure.” Alec mumbled, climbing into the driver’s side and taking both the clipboard and phone along with Magnus’ keys into the pouch in the car’s door. Magnus slid into the seat and pulled on the seatbelt as Alec started the engine.

“So how far is it to your garage exactly?” Magnus asked, ignoring his phone in his lap to keep his gaze on the other’s profile illuminated up slightly from the street lights that lit up the inside of the cab as they passed by. 

“A few miles or so, we should be there.” Alec reassured, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he tried to keep his gaze on the road instead of on the man beside him.

“Any hotels, motels or anywhere that I could stay the night?” Magnus asked, finally reaching for his phone if only to look up some places on Trip Advisor if he absolutely needed them.

“I doubt it should take that long to fix so I doubt that would be necessary. But you can always stay at my place if you’d prefer.” Alec said, though he seemed to tense up at the realization of what he’d just said.

“Well Alexander, you little flirt.” Magnus grinned, causing Alec to clear his throat and flush a little at the teasing in his tone.

“So why the late night drive?” Alec asked, hoping to change the topic of conversation to something a little less embarrassing.

“Unfortunately I got caught up in traffic as I was leaving Chicago’s city limits which held me back a few hours. I had been hoping to be back in time for work regardless but thankfully I have someone covering for me.” Magnus said, toying with his phone between his fingers.

“And then your battery went flat. Well that definitely sucks.” Alec said, taking a glance at him out the corner of his eye.

“I wouldn’t say it’s a complete waste, I did have the pleasure of meeting you after all didn’t I?” Magnus flirted watching Alec flush even more.

“What is it exactly that you do?” Alec asked, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

“I’m an events co-ordinator and owner of a night club. What about you? I mean there must be something you do aside from being a mechanic.” Magnus asked, watching his profile since he seemed unable to tear his gaze away from the other man.

“Well I am also studying to be a lawyer part time. So I’m mostly just doing the Mechanic gig to pay the bills and cover my tuition.” Alec shrugged.

“Ah I see. Well I do love an educated man.” Magnus flirted, his smile getting a little bigger when he saw that despite him biting his lip there was definitely a smile on the other’s face that he was trying unsuccessfully to hid.

“So how long have you been a mechanic then?” Magnus asked, reluctantly reaching for his cell phone to check in with Raphael. 

“Since I left school, though I had been training with my Uncle Hodge before then. I always found myself doing better in subjects where I can work with my hands instead of all the professional learning.” Alec said, rubbing his thumb against a spot of oil on the palm of his hand on the gear stick.

“Then why law then if it isn’t what you want to do?” Magnus frowned, his phone back in his lap forgotten as he tried to figure out what would possibly make the other man do something he obviously detested.

“Because while my brother and sister are supportive of the garage and even work for me, our parents are still hell bent on me being a part of their law firm one way or another. So as a compromise I agreed to study it part time. I doubt I’ll ever be the kind of lawyer they really want me to be let alone the kind of thing I really want to do but at least it keeps them off my back.” Alec murmured, though it was clear he obviously didn’t like talking about the subject.

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it. But if I were you I would have told them the truth instead of letting them manipulate you to put aside what you love doing for their interests.” Magnus said.

“Maybe.” Alec said, taking a glance at him as they turned into the garage’s forecourt finally. “I just need to unlock the garage….”

Magnus watched him slide out the driver’s seat while the engine still ran, the large floodlights over looking the forecourt nearly blinding him as they lit up as he followed the other man’s figure towards the door of the main building. Soon Alec was back, his hair a wet mess from the light sprinkling of rain that had started to fall while they were talking.

Magnus’ gaze followed the stray drops that lingered from his hair down the side of his perfectly chiselled cheekbones to his neck and found his mouth going dry at the thought of his tongue tracing the path. Still he managed to reign it in as Alec guided the tow truck and Magnus’ car into the empty bay and killed the engine before getting out to close the main garage door behind them.

“So I think it’s a bit late for me to be getting started on changing your battery unless you desperately need to going?” Alec asked, Magnus sliding out the truck with his things pushed in his pockets.

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’m sure my Personal Assistant Elias can cover everything for me tomorrow.” Magnus smiled, taking the keys to his car from Alec as he circled around the back of his own car to grab a bag for the morning.

“OK well, I’ll just going to lock up and then I can show you to my place to sleep.” Alec said, hugging the clipboard to his chest as Magnus locked the car up behind him.

The mechanic then left Magnus to look around as he set the clipboard on the main desk for Clary to find in the morning along with the garage’s phone to be returned to its cradle before locking the main entrances to the building and setting the High vis jacket on the back of a chair. Only then did he gesture for Magnus to follow his lead up a back set of steps before leading the way.

It was a fairly sparse apartment that met the elder’s gaze when Alec opened the door for him. One big open plan space with the lounge, kitchen and dining room all seeming to merge into one with a few doors opposite where the kitchen was. It was pretty ordinary decorated compared to what Magnus’ apartment in Brooklyn looked like but Magnus highly doubted that the other was responsible for the décor.

“Do you live alone?” Magnus asked curiously as Alec kicked off his boots at the door and set his phone on the first surface he found.

“With my brother and sister actually. My brother will probably be sleeping at his girlfriend’s place and I don’t even want to know if my sister came back after her kickboxing class alone or not while I was out.” Alec said, taking a pointed glance at one of the doors.

“Right, well if you’ll let me clean up I’ll just sleep on the couch.” Magnus said, with a smile as he looked questioningly at the collection of doors for the right one.

“No, there’s no need for that. You should just take my bed and I can take the couch.” Alec said, from where he was looking in the fridge for something to eat.

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to kick you out your own bed when I’m sure you must be exhausted after a long day of slaving over car engines.” Magnus said unsurely.

“It’s fine. I’ll go change the sheets while you freshen up, the bathroom is second from the right.” Alec said, setting his late dinner of a pasta dish Lydia had insisted on giving him before she left for the night on the counter.

“Right, well I’ll try not to be too long.” Magnus smiled, opening the right door and closing it behind him. 

Alec let out a breath as he emptied his container into a bowl to put in the microwave to heat before going to his bedroom to clean it up a little. Over the last few months he’d been working as many hours as he had been studying so he had barely been able to clean up as much as usual, only using the room for sleeping. Still the last thing he wanted the attractive man to think was that he was a messy guy for all the wrong reasons.

He swallowed as he piled all his university stuff on his desk in order, pushing his laundry deeper into the hamper and his clean clothing into his closet. He then stripped the bed, threw the sheets in the hamper remade the bed with some fresh linen. Once it looked reasonably clean he grabbed some clothes for himself to change into with a pillow and blanket from the top of his closet before leaving the room.

He set his things on the couch just as he heard the door to bathroom open, revealing Magnus in a pair of baggy patterned yoga pants and a white tank top that easily made the one Alec was currently wearing look without a doubt less then white. The other’s previously fully made up face was now completely make up free but there was still a sense of handsomeness that had Alec swallowing around the fork full of pasta he’d just eaten as he carried his bag out.

“So which room am I staying in?” Magnus asked innocently, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

“The one on your right from the bathroom.” Alec said shakily.

Magnus turned towards it almost immediately causing Alec to flounder for what to say next.

“Do you need a drink or anything but you turn in?”

“No I’m sure I’ll be fine until the morning. Thanks again for letting me stay Alexander.” Magnus said, looking at him over his shoulder.

“No problem. I’ll see you in the morning.” Alec said, watching Magnus’ retreating back walk into his room before the door closed behind him.

Alec breathed as he downed the last of his pasta in record time before grabbing his clean clothes for a desperately needed shower before bed. He knew no matter how much he tried he would never be able to get to sleep if he didn’t get rid of the arousal flowing through him at the thought of the other man in his bed.

XOX

The next morning Alec was woke to the feel of someone shaking him vigorously by the shoulders causing him to groan as he opened his eyes wearily, moving his hand from under the covers to rub at them despite the very persistent person still shaking him.

“Ugh, what?” Alec asked around a yawn as he reluctantly pushed himself upright under the sheet.

“What are you doing sleeping out here? I mean you do know that you have a bed right?” Isabelle asked, watching him as he pulled the sheet around him.

“What time is it? Why aren’t you just letting me sleep Izzy?” Alec groaned, looking like he was going to give up and go back to sleep regardless of his early morning wake up call.

“Don’t you dare go back to sleep! Now tell me why you’re sleeping out here.” Isabelle said, flicking his ear with her free hand causing him to murmur expletives at her under the cover as he let her push a mug into his hand once he knew he wasn’t going to spill it all over himself.

“I picked up a breakdown before closing last night and offered to let him stay here since there aren’t exactly a lot of hotels around here. So he slept in my bed and I slept out here on our couch which needs to be replaced, have you ever tried to sleep on this thing?” Alec sighed from behind his coffee cup.

“Was he hot by any chance?” Isabelle teased, curling up in the armchair opposite him with her own coffee, though her gaze was pinned on him like a hawk. Her outfit telling him she’d probably just come back from her early morning yoga class, how she manages to put her body through that and kickboxing without a complaint Alec would never know.

“Maybe…” Alec murmured skittishly though knew his sister has seen through his modesty by the snort and laugh that came from her lips.

“Big brother, only you would offer up your bed to someone instead of offering to share it with someone you find attractive. I highly doubt he would have turned you down had you asked.” Isabelle grinned.

“Hush! You’ll wake him up! Besides you know I don’t just jump into bed with just anybody for the sake of it…” Alec hissed.

“Well that’s certainly good to know…” A husky voice came from behind them causing Alec to blush as he looked over his shoulder at the other man. His hair was up at all angles and his cheek pillow creased but otherwise he looked perfect, like a sleepy angel walking towards them as he stretched his arms over his head while his hips swayed back and forth in rhythm with an silent song only he could hear.

“You must be the breakdown guy…” Isabelle smiled, eyeing the other up discreetly like she could see what Alec saw in him.

“Also known as Magnus but yes that’s me.” Magnus quipped as he turned off towards the kitchen to pour himself some of the brewed coffee while Alec cast his sister a glare. “And you must be the beautiful young sister of Alexander. I can definitely see the family resemblance.”

“And I can definitely see what my brother sees in you.” Isabelle said, her gaze filled with mischief as she slid out her armchair, “I’m going to shower and change before work. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” The younger lightwood downed the last of her coffee and set the cup on the coffee table, casting Alec a look as she did so before going into her room.

“Well your sister is certainly a delight.” Magnus smiled, taking his own cup towards the other seat of the couch that Alec’s long legs were no longer rested on.

“She’s always been like that around people she thinks that I like.” Alec murmured, avoiding his gaze by setting it in the depths of his coffee. “I should probably be getting ready for work myself too actually. I’m sure you’ll want to be leaving as soon as you can anyway.”

“That’s not necessary…” Magnus said, his smile falling a little that didn’t go unnoticed by Alec who chose to ignore it. 

“No I insist.” Alec said, downing the scolding mouthfuls of his coffee as he untangled himself from the sheet which he threw over the back of the couch once he was on his feet. 

Magnus sighed softly as he watched Alec’s retreating back, knowing that his time with the mechanic was gradually running out unless he did something to prolong it a little but longer. He nursed his coffee as he tried to come up with a plan but soon all his coffee was gone and he knew he should be getting dressed himself. He went into Alec’s room to sort out what to wear while Alec changed the sheets.

He’d just pulled his tank top over his head and was rummaging through his bag as he tried to decide what to wear for another day of driving, trying to decide between a white V-neck and a baggy silk shirt when he heard the door behind him open. His body stiffened and a shiver flowed up his back as a heated gaze trailed over the bare skin of his back.

“Oh…erm….sorry. I was just going to grab some clean clothes while Isabelle was in the shower…” Alec rambled coming out of the trance that had his gaze rested on the other man as he threw the used sheet into the hamper by the door unable to tear his gaze from Magnus’ body.

“It’s no trouble, it is your room after all.” Magnus said with cheeriness in his voice as he tried to keep his attention on the task at hand as he heard the softness of footsteps approaching him.

He pulled an outfit out his bag, pushing the tank top he’d worn the night before among all the other dirty clothes he was going to need to clean once he got back to his apartment. Still even that wasn’t enough to distract him from the odd glance he felt of wandering eyes moving over his body or the footsteps stopping behind him.

“Is there something I can help you with before I finish getting dressed Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, turning around to face the other whose gaze now rested on his chest.

“I…” Alec swallowed, putting the clothes he was holding aside and softly resting his hand against Magnus’ cheek like he was something precious that he couldn’t stop himself from touching regardless when the temptation was there in front of him.

“You what Alexander?” Magnus asked hoarsely, leaning into the touch with his gaze still flicking on Alec’s lips, a silent prayer that he hoped the other man would pick up on and answer.

Alec licked his lips at the attention they were being give before leaning in and letting their lips meet hesitantly. There was a tell tale sense of inexperience to the kiss, as if it was his first and he was trying to prove himself to the other that he had been waiting for so long. Magnus rested his hand on the back of his neck to deepen it and slow it down as he guided him the right way to part their lips with tongues and let them meet in the other’s mouth. A soft moan leaving Alec’s mouth at the sensation as he leaned into it to deepen it even more.

Magnus murmured in kind as he pressed another reassuring kiss to his lips before they parted to breathe and meet his aroused gaze that had something in him stirring hungrily in response.

“I still need to get ready…but I couldn’t let you go without you at least knowing how I felt.” Alec murmured, nipping his bottom lip playfully with his teeth before taking a step back to gather some random pieces of clothing dotted around the room. Magnus watched him grab the clothes and leave, knowing it would probably be the one and only time he’d ever get to experience that kind of closeness with the other man.

With a sigh he turned back to his own clothing sat forgotten on the bed to start dressing, missing the longing look that Alec sent him over his shoulder before knocking on the bathroom door to hurry Isabelle up.

XOX

Soon enough all three occupants of the apartment were dressed and Isabelle had led Magnus down to the garage to open up while Alec moved immediately to his car, to start the change of the battery while he had the peace and quiet. But that was easier said than done, concentrating on removing a battery wasn’t exactly rocket science and he’d done more than his fair share over the years but with the intense feel of his and Magnus’s kiss on his lips he found himself making rookie mistakes that had him cursing under his breath.

Thankfully he managed to get it plugged in with minimal cursing but nearly jumped out of his skin at the feel of Jace’s breath against the side of his neck leaving him glaring at his brother as he put his wrench aside. 

“What the hell Jace? I thought you’d switched shifts with Lydia so you could spend the morning with Clary before lunch.” Alec said, brushing past his brother to turn the engine on just to double check that the battery had been the only problem.

“Believe me that was the plan. Not that it stopped Izzy from texting Clary to drag me in early so I could persuade you to ask out a customer. Which is definitely a first because you’re usually Mr. Professional…” Jace said, raising an eyebrow at him as Alec turned the key in the ignition and the garage was filled with the sound of the engine revving before Alec turned if off.

“I don’t know what you or Izzy are talking about. Besides I’m fairly sure I told you both to stop messing around in my love life after that time you tried to set me up with Clary’s best friend Maureen.” Alec said, closing the door to the driver’s side and moving back around the front of the car to close the hood.

“Hey how the hell was I supposed to know you were gay if you didn’t have the guts to tell me?” Jace huffed, watching Alec reach for the clipboard to fill out all the details of the statement Clary would type up for Magnus’ insurance company.

“Oh yeah because that’s really what’s wrong with that situation.” Alec scoffed, taking a glance at Magnus over the top of the clipboard where he was leaning against the desk where Clary and Isabelle were chatting with him.

“Either way, you don’t let just any old stranger sleep in your bed while you take the couch instead of grabbing a room in the motel. Let alone putting off replacing his car battery so he’d stick around a bit longer. Come on Alec I know you, please don’t play the dumb card when it’s obvious there it something between you you’re trying to hide.” Jace said, jerking his head in the direction of the desk.

“Look no matter what you or Izzy think he’s a customer and he’ll be leaving soon anyway.” Alec sighed, scribbling his signature rather viciously at the bottom of the paperwork before throwing the pen on the nearest workbench.

“Then make sure to do something about it before he goes. Ask for his number or something…I don’t know.” Jace said with a sigh, resting a reassuring hand on Alec’s arm.

Alec bit his lip as he wiped his fingers of loose oil with a cleanish rag which soon rested on top of the pen before reaching back for the clipboard. With one last reassuring smile from Jace he made his way towards the desk, Isabelle and Clary giving him sly winks and encouraging smiles before turning their attention actually to their work for the first time in their career, leaving him and Magnus relatively alone.

“There, all done.” Alec smiled, offering Magus a copy of the bill from under the one he’s wrote for his insurance.

“Great, thanks.” Magnus said, taking it and adding it to his copy of the paperwork Isabelle had handed him over.

“So, do you need to grab your things from mine before you go?” Alec asked, tapping his fingers against his palm nervously.

“I suppose…” Magnus said slowly as he folded the paperwork so it was small enough to fit in his wallet before offering Alec a resigned kind of forced smile.

“Then why don’t I come up with you?” Alec asked, causing Magnus to tilt his head at him a twinkle in his eyes making it obvious he knew what Alec was planning as he replied. “I’d love that.”

XOX

Alec led the now familiar path back up the back staircase from the garage to the apartment, the mechanic swallowing uneasily as he second guessed what his mind was thinking. True he did want more than just a stolen kiss with the other before he had to leave but he was sure his siblings would never let him live it down if he took so long alone with him.

He’d felt their gazes following the pair of them with a smugness that he would never be able to get rid of no matter how much he threatened them. Still he tried to ignore any thoughts of them as he unlocked the door the apartment and step aside to let Magnus step in first, his gaze rested on Magnus’ mesmerizing hips as he walked towards Alec’s room to fetch his bag.

Alec fidgeted with his keys as he waited for him to come back, wishing he’d been bolder to actually share his bed with the other man instead of all the awkwardness that was destined to come but tried to push it to the back of his thoughts. Especially when Magnus finally reappeared, setting his bag and jacket on the table beside where Alec had now set his keys. 

“I wish more than anything that there was something I could do or say to stop you from leaving…” Alec murmured, as the elder moved towards him and rested a ringed hand on his cheek while tilting his head to meet his gaze.

“And I wish there was a way that that would make a difference Alexander. But I know you aren’t the kind of man who wants to give a way his first time to a stranger…not like this.” Magnus said softly, brushing his thumb against Alec’s lips as the taller let out a breathless sigh.

“But you aren’t a stranger to me Magnus….please…” Alec whispered, Magnus offering him a smile as he closed the gap between them and caught Alec’s lips with his own in a deep hungry kiss that had Alec mewling for more against his lips as his hands rested on his hips in a vain attempt to keep him there.

“No my darling. Because this between us will not be diminished by a last minute fumble under your sheets…it’s worth so much more than that to me.” Magnus said, regardless letting Alec’s hands direct him towards the couch as Alec’s lips sucked at his own prying them apart.

“Me too….but who knows when I’ll see you again…” Alec reasoned, as their gazes met.

“We will….if you’d let me give you my number darling…” Magnus said, though the shake from Alec’s head caused him to curse as their lips met in a consuming hot kiss while Alec backed him on to the couch with his lanky limbs straddling the other’s lap.

“It’s not enough. I need something more than some kissing to remember you by Magnus…. _please_.” Alec begged against his lips all manner of thought giving way to everything else as their kissing intensified, their lips getting sore and swollen the more they exchanged.

Magnus’ hands brushing down to Alec’s waist, hooking under the hemline of his oily shirt and throwing it aside, his eyes moving over Alec’s muscular form as he licked his sore lips before leaning forward and sucking a bruise into his shoulder that had Alec cursing and his hips grinding against his own.

“You don’t know what you’ve got yourself in for Alexander…” Magnus smirked, pulling back once the bruise was blossoming over his pale skin and blowing over it as Alec shuddered. “I will give you more than enough things to remember me by...”

Alec’s back bowed as Magnus’ teeth caught his nipple and tugged it hard, his head tilting back with the thrill of the pain. A gasp left his lips as the tip of Magnus’ tongue teasing the abused nub until he was sure he was going to fall off the other’s lap. Magnus’ hands rested on his hips to keep him in place, sucking and licking the nub until it was swollen enough to bruise itself.

Then Magnus’ lips detoured across his muscular chest, catching the thin flesh of his sternum between his teeth and sucking and grazing his tongue against the skin while Magnus’ name came from between his lips like a prayer and curse combined into one. Magnus’ grip on the other’s hips tightened, Alec biting at his own swollen lip when Magnus pulled back to admire the bruise that had appeared.

“Perfect…” Magnus smiled, Alec leaning towards him to catch his lips in another kiss while Magnus’ ringed fingers slid down the inside of his jeans to graze his skin and cause Alec to jolt at the sensation. “Don’t interrupt me when I’m not finished Alexander.”

“Oh _fuck_ Magnus…” Alec cursed, leaning forward when Magnus urged him to with his lips tracing down his neck to his collarbone with soft bites. His lips rested around the middle of the collarbone, digging into it with his teeth a little before sucking and teasing just as fiercely as the other, Alec now tilting his head so his neck was offered to the other pleadingly.

“Better….one more and then you can do whatever you want with me Alexander…” Magnus said, his voice sounding rough as he parted his lips and teeth from Alec’s skin. Though he noticed the twinkle in Alec’s eyes and rolled his own as he tapped his hand against the other’s cheekbone. “Well everything but _that_ my darling…”

Alec looked ready to object though practically sobbed at the feel of Magnus’ mouth around the tendon in his neck, his body moving forward so his arms had to rest on the back of the couch either side of Magnus’ neck for balance. He felt the tell-tale nipping and tugging at his skin before Magnus pulled back to blow tauntingly at the lingering saliva over the newest mark.

“Perfect….” Magnus grinned, letting out a murmur of surprise when Alec’s arms encircled his body before he maneuvered them so Magnus was on his back on the couch with Alec above him. Their sore lips meeting in a kiss that practically ripped a groan out of hm. The elder’s painted nails dug into the flawless skin at the small of Alec’s back as their tongues played back and forth in Magnus’ mouth, trying to give the other something to remember when they were parted. 

But the buzzing of a phone had Magnus groaning as he made a move to try and move from under Alec only for Alec’s hand to rest on the back of his neck and deepen it even more. Magnus eagerly gave in, just letting his body melt against the others and the phone call go to voice mail with a ping. 

“Darling…that will either be my PA, my friend Raphael or your sister wondering when we’re coming back down…either way I should answer it.” Magnus sighed, cursing as Alec’s teeth nipped at the side of his own neck experimentally.

“No…not yet…” Alec breathed, meeting his lips in another kiss even as Magnus’ fingers curled at the nape of his neck to deepen it to the point they were breathing the same air. When they parted to breathe, both gasping against the other’s skin, Magnus pecked a kiss to his chin.

“Alexander, I’ll give you my phone number and my skype and Facetime name ok? We can talk every night before I need to be at my club and make plans for our next date…but I really _really_ need to get going. Raphael will hate me even more than he already does if he has to spend another night at my club and Elias will be having a meltdown.” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s cheeks with the palms of his hands.

“Really?” Alec asked, his gaze moving over Magnus’ face like he was sure he would never see him again.

“Of course darling, I promise.” Magnus soothed, tightening his grip a little on the other’s face when there was look of uncertainty on his face “Hey look at me Alexander. I promise OK? And I never go back on my promises.” 

Alec swallowed, nodded and reluctantly slid off Magnus whose body immediately felt cold without the other above him. He watched Alec grab his shirt to pull back on though a couple of his bruises were visible regardless and Magnus couldn’t have been more relieved.

Magnus pushed himself off the couch and moved towards the table to grab his bag and coat, waiting for Alec who soon appeared beside him to grab his key and peck a last kiss to Magnus’ lips before herding him from the apartment.

On the walk down Magnus reassuringly laced their free hands together, bringing Alec’s calloused hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles soothingly. Alec led him out the garage to where Isabelle had parked his car in the visitor’s car park while they were making out after stopping to grab Magnus’ key.

He watched Magnus push his bags into the back and throw everything but his phone into the console, the latter that he offered to Alec. Alec leaned against the side of Magnus’ car as he sent himself a text so he had the other’s number before handing it back.

“I guess this is goodbye then…” Alec said uneasily watching Magnus pause from putting the phone in the unused cupholder before climbing out the car to rest reassuring hands on Alec’s hips.

“Don’t say it like that my darling. Don’t think of it like that….think of it as I’ll see you later.” Magnus said, pecking a kiss to his lips which deepened a little from both sides before Magnus looked up at him.

“Yeah…see you then?” Alec said, biting his lips as he watched Magnus kiss his cheek before climbing back into his car. Alec pushed himself away from it when Magnus closed the door and hugged himself uneasily as Magnus revved the engine and pulled out the parking space. 

He hesitantly waved when Magnus honked the horn in an attempt to lighten the mood as he stopped at the turn out on to the main road before joining the hundreds of cars passing them by. With a soft sigh Alec walked back into the garage to endure the teasing from his siblings and colleagues and try not to fixate on the next time he would get to see that beautiful man in front of him instead of on a screen.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
